If things were different
by Frostycookies
Summary: "Sometimes when I close my eyes, I wonder if maybe there was a chance that I could be different, if things could be different. Then maybe this wouldn't be hell". Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the cover image. Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

" _Sometimes when I close my eyes, I wonder if maybe there was a chance that I could be different, if things could be different. Then maybe this wouldn't be_ _ **hell**_ _"_

Alternate Universe -

His eyes swept over the peaceful village, as he shifted in his position on the carved head of the Yondaime, his former teacher. A cool breeze ushered into the village and he looked up as some birds soared above head. As the sun slowly rose, its golden rays rolled over the village in soft, gentle waves. He stood up and stretched. He smiled at himself and pumped his fists in the air. "Yosh, today's going to be another great day!" he declared before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. When he appeared, he was standing in one of the vacant streets of the village that was slowly but surely waking up. That was when he saw the hunched back of an oh-so-familiar, old lady struggling with her bags.

"Ah, let me help you with that" Obito offered as he rushed after her. The elderly woman smiled at the scarred man.

"Ah, Obito-kun, you always know when this old lady needs help" she said and he smiled. He gently took the bags and they fell into step as they walked towards her house. "Do you have another mission?" she asked, eying his green flak jacket. The man sheepishly smiled at her.

"Yeah, I heading out in a while" he said and Ran chuckled. "So, you, young lady have to get someone else to carry your bags while I'm away" he teased.

"Young lady? I haven't been called that in thirty years now" she said and laughed at Obito's shocked face.

"What? Preposterous! Can't they see that you're fresh as a daisy!" he shouted in mock outrage. She shook her head at him as they appeared in front of her house.

"Thank you as always Obito-kun" she said and he helped her load her bags inside. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?" she asked.

"I would never pass up on such an offer! Your tea is the best" he said and she smiled.

"Kaa-chan, when are we going to get ramen?" Naruto whined and tugged on his mother's hand. Kushina frowned at the four year old who wiggled a little, showing her how displeased he was. He pouted and he attacked her with what she dubbed his 'puppy' eyes.

"That won't work on me, Naru-chan. I am not your father" she said and sighed. He frowned as some of the villagers greeted his mother during their trek to the market. Once her attention was somewhere else, he was bored. However, that was when he saw his favorite older brother. He was waving at the old lady who was smiling at him as he left her house.

"Nii-san!" he shouted and the once the man turned around, Naruto shot towards him. Obito had to brace himself as the boy crashed into his legs. "Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san~" Naruto sang and tugged on his pants' legs. Obito scooped up the bundle of joy into his arms and blew raspberries on his stomach.

"I see you were out saving the world, one old lady at a time, Obito-kun" Kushina said and Obito spluttered. Naruto giggled at his silly brother.

"What can I say, I'm a hero!" he said in a goofy voice, causing Naruto to laugh. Kushina shook her head at the two.

"Of course you are! Because you're my nii-san!" Naruto shouted and Obito puffed out his chest in pride.

"Ah, Kushina-chan" Mikoto greeted and the red head warmly smiled at her. Holding her hand was her youngest son, Sasuke who scowled at Naruto who was glaring back at him.

"Sasuke-bastard" Naruto growled and the young Uchiha just looked away from him dismissively. However, his mother could see the twinge of happiness in her son's eyes. She knew that despite their constant arguments, Sasuke viewed the blonde as his best friend and vice versa.

"Behave, Naru-chan" Kushina warned and her son frowned but quietened down. Sasuke used that opportunity and shot Naruto a smug smile.

"You too" Mikoto chided and a grin appeared on Naruto's face. Sasuke looked away with a trademark Uchiha 'Hn'. "Obito-kun, I was wondering why you left the district so early. Is it another mission?" she asked and Obito nodded.

"Wow, is that true, nii-san?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. He stared at his brother with wonder and awe.

"Of course it is" Obito said, clearly relishing in the younger blonde's admiration.

"You're so strong, nii-san!" Naruto said, hugging him. Obito blushed when the women cooed over their supposed 'cuteness'.

"Hn. My aniki is stronger" Sasuke childishly said, and Naruto stuck out his tongue at him.

"My nii-san is stronger than your baka aniki!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke shook his head.

"Nuh-uh!" Sasuke said and Naruto frowned. "My aniki is cooler and stronger than your nii-san!" he added.

"My nii-san is the best! He's strong and kind and funny!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who had gotten red with anger.

"Obito and strong in the same sentence?" someone drawled, and the young boys stopped their fighting. When they turned, they saw the Yondaime as well as Kakashi approaching.

"Shut up, Bakashi!" Obito shouted and pointed at the silver haired man who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm a little jealous, Naru-chan. I thought I was the best" Minato, said, after he greeted everyone.

"Of course you are!" Naruto shouted and Minato took him from Obito. "But Obito-nii is special" Naruto added and beamed at his brother whose eyes had widened a little. "You're my nii-san and no one can take your place" he said and Obito blushed as the others chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and that signaled another fight between the two boys.

"Aw, if that isn't the cutest thing, I don't know what is" Kakashi said, from his spot beside him and Obito elbowed him in the ribs, HARD.

"Oh, are we having a meeting here in the street? How youthful!" Gai shouted and Obito chuckled as the man turned to Kakashi. "My eternal rival! How lucky that fate destined that we meet so early in the morning! Let us spar!" he shouted and they laughed as Gai ran down an unwilling Kakashi.

Soon enough the crowd got larger as Hayate, Yugao, Asuma, Genma, Raidou and Anko joined in. Obito silently stared at them from the sidelines when he felt someone else's hand slide into his own. He glanced at the spectral form of Rin who was staring at him. With closed eyes, she smiled at him.

"I'll be fine" he whispered to her, and they both turned to stare at their friends.

* * *

Canon Universe, October 10.

"Everything has been arranged" White Zetsu said as he popped out from the ground. He stared at the figure wearing the orange, swirl mask. The lone red eye coldly stared at the sun set in an unforgiving manner.

"Let's go. It's time to pay my old sensei a visit" he said and they flickered out of existence like they were even there in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: So, I've decided to make this a two shot story. Your power of persuasion and words of encouragement helped my mind conjure up this last part of the story, dreckman. Therefore, I dedicate this chapter to you, kind sir. I know I said that I might make more chapters but this is all my mind could produce for this particular story, sorry. Beware; this chapter is a little sadder. In fact there's hardly any humor in this chapter compared to the last one. Accept my apologies as well as this chapter. Enjoy, my friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: Contains spoilers

* * *

Canon Universe, October 10, Night of the Kyubi Attack

He could hear the destruction in the distance. Standing on the Hokage Monument, his red eye calmly surveyed the chaos below him. He listened to the blood curling screams as it mixed together with the loud, almost wail like howl of the beast that rampaged through the village. As it swung its tail, he watched as trees were flung across the land like mere paper lanterns. He watched as the monster, fueled by its almost insane fury, tore through Konoha. Buildings were reduced to mere rubble and corpses were strewn across the streets that were ran red with blood. . He had already fulfilled his duty. He had ripped the tailed beast from the Uzumaki woman, and he forced his _former_ _mentor_ to watch as he crushed everything he loved. The world would know his pain. His eyes flickered to the starry night, and he almost snorted at the irony of it all. It was such a nice night, he thought. "Even now, my mind wanders on you. Can you see me from where you are now? Can you see how this pain has burned a hole, where you once occupied? **They've destroyed me so I will destroy them** " he whispered with clenched fists. They would all pay; he snarled and moved to turn his back on Konoha once again, when he caught sight of Gamabunta. Oh, he knew the Namikaze. He knew what he was planning on doing, on sacrificing. With hardened mismatched eyes, he turned away. Before he could perform a shunshin, he was stopped. For a minute, the clouds drifted in front of the moon and everything stilled. It was the same stillness that he had felt when Rin laid cold and motionless in his arms...It was like the world had slowed to a halt, almost like a clock that had stopped ticking, leaving only a deafening silence that clawed at the insides...That was when the new born child broke the silence. His wailing had taken the place of the demon. Then and there, something stirred in his heart. The image of that blonde child writhing and crying seared into his mind. For a brief second, Tobi's eyes faltered in the darkness.

"We should head back to the cave, Tobi" White Zetsu said, popping out of the ground. He sensed the inner turmoil in the man. Though at his words, the little hesitance in Tobi disappeared and the shell around his heart hardened once more.

"I'm on my way" he hissed and Zetsu just smirked before sinking into the ground. "All that is left is pain" he said, blood running down his eye. "Only you matter" he whispered to the darkness surrounding him as he left.

* * *

Alternate Universe, October 10

Obito stood at the sidelines, watching as his kid brother ran around, playing with his friends. He had a soda in his hand and when he glanced at his side, he saw his mentor smiling at him. "You're not having fun, are you?" he asked. He could see the tension in his shoulders.

"What are you talking about, sensei? I just love this little shin ding you have going on here. These four year olds are my people" he said, with a cheery tone of voice. When he saw Minato's stern, calculating eyes, he forced his own to look away.

"You don't have to lie to me, Obito-kun" the man said, placing a hand on his head. "And you don't have to force yourself" he added and looked at his laughing four year old son.

"I'm fine" he muttered. In fact, since Rin's death, that was all the scarred man would say, over and over like the mantra it was.

"I know it's hard" Minato said, as he watched his wife. Obito followed his line of sight and for a minute, he was confused. "I know that Rin meant a lot to you, and I wouldn't dream of understanding the pain you're going through. Because if I lost Kushina-chan, I know I would lose my mind" he whispered and Obito's breathing slowed down. "But Obito-kun, we can't cling to pain because before you know, it will rot away your heart like the disease it is" he said, turning to Obito who had his eyes glued to the cup in his hands. "There are other things out there to turn to. Like family" he added and with a quick ruffle of his hair, he walked towards his wife, who was beckoning him over. As the emotions fizzed and threatened to spill over, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there fast.

Naruto saw when his older brother as he ran away. Just like when Naruto would run away, whenever his kaa-chan told him he had to take his vitamins that tasted yucky. "Dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, as the others stopped playing when they saw Naruto staring at the space Obito once occupied. Usually, Naruto would shout at Sasuke, but instead, he threw the ball to him.

"I'll be back" he shouted, and without alerting the other adults, he shot off to find his Obito-nii. When he did find him, he was sitting on the porch, with his head cradled on his lap. His body shook, just like when his kaa-chan thought about his grandparents. He knew that his brother was crying too. "Obito-nii" he said, and he watched as his brother stiffened. His brother roughly wiped his eyes and forced a smile at him.

"I'm okay, Naru-chan! I was cutting up some onions when they got into my eyes! Ha, Ha Ha, right?!" he lied, and Naruto frowned. They stayed like that for nearly a minute, Obito with a strained smile on his face and Naruto who just studied his elder brother. Soon enough the smile slipped off his face and he turned away from Naruto. "I just want to be alone for now, Naru-chan" he added. Naruto just studied his face before he plopped himself down beside the older boy. Naruto ignored the hurtful dismissal from his older brother and decided that he would stay at his side just as his parents had taught him to. Obito was going to say something to the four year old, when he glanced at him. All the words were suddenly lodged in his throat. The boy stared out straight ahead, refusing to look at him. He could see that the boy was trying to be strong, just for Obito.

"You can lay your head on my shoulder, Obito-nii" Naruto said with determination as he glanced shiftily at his older brother. Obito couldn't help the smile on his lips.

"And why would I do that, chibi?" he asked, roughly grabbing the cute little boy in a hug, some of his former sadness forgotten.

"Because that is what tou-chan does when kaa-chan is sad" Naruto confessed and he felt when his older brother's grip went lax at his words. "You're sad, aren't you, Obito-nii?" he asked, turning to his older brother. Obito looked at the short, pudgy blonde haired child, and he couldn't believe that of all the people in his world, this kid was the only one who could make him so _unguarded_. Obito looked away from Naruto, his eyes glazed over with anger. How could Naruto possibly understand what he was feeling? He was just a _gaki_ , he thought. But he wasn't the first one to stake such a claim. Why did they always say that they knew how much it hurt? Did they know that the pain seemed to encase him in a glass prison that slowly suffocated him as each day went by? Of course they didn't because NO ONE UNDERSTOOD HIS PAIN! A loud voice rocked in his mind. However all the anger that had been swelling inside of him, popped, when that little chubby hand landed on his. When he looked at Naruto's face, he knew then, that he was wrong. Naruto wasn't trying to understand him or his sadness. His eyes were telling him, no matter what; you'll always be the big brother I admire. At the thought, his heart clenched. Obito pulled his little brother to sit between his legs and Naruto looked up at his brother, who just placed his chin on his head. This kid in his arms was the only one who felt that way about him, he thought to himself. Obito knew that Naruto loved him, just as broken as he was. Even though Naruto saw through his pretenses and bravado, Naruto still looked at him with the same amount of love, his little heart could muster.

"I am sad, Naru-chan" he softly said, and Naruto looked down. "But I'm happy too" he added and Naruto scrunched up his face.

"That doesn't make sense" Naruto said and Obito laughed. The first real laugh since Rin died. Naruto beamed at himself. He didn't understand, but he was glad that he made his older brother happy. Obito could feel the warmth from the little body in front of him, and for a really long time, he finally felt at peace. The pain, which had its icy talons into his heart, slowly melted away from just the presence of this chibi in his arms. Maybe he would listen to what his sensei had said. He would stop the pain from eating away at his soul. He would turn to family and little Naruto was his.

"Ne, if it's okay, do you think I can hold onto you, a while longer?" he asked the little child, who just smiled at him.

"Of course!" the boy chirped, and though he didn't quite understand what Obito meant, the scarred man didn't care.

"Thank you" he whispered.

"Where are they? It's time to cut the cake!" Kushina shouted, when Minato gently pulled her arm. She arched an eyebrow at him and he nudged at the scene in front of them. Her eyes softened at the sight of her son curled up beside Obito, both sleeping with peaceful looks on their faces. She placed her hand over her heart and leaned against her husband. "It's been a long time since Obito-kun looked so serene, ne?" she whispered as Minato wrapped his hands around her waist. They stared at the fluttering wind that rushed into the room, tinkling the wind chime as it went. Their eyes widened at the shimmering form of none other than Rin. She was leaning against the door with a smile on her face as she studied both Obito and Naruto. Her arms were folded across her chest, her head was pressed against the doorframe and her ankles were crossed. Kushina had felt when Minato tensed, just as shocked to see the girl as she was. Tears welled in Kushina's eyes and Minato gripped onto her tighter. When her brown eyes turned to them, she placed an index finger to her lips. She straightened up, and cocked her head, like she heard something they didn't. She smiled at them before opening her mouth. Her lips were moving but they couldn't hear anything. She turned, and her form scattered like a dandelion floating on the wind. Only then did the words reach them. " _Take care of him for me_ "

* * *

Fourth Shinobi War, Canon Universe

He could feel it. A cold hand seemed to have its grip on his heart, as blood pooled down his chest. He was fading, and just like his mundane life, there weren't any light beckoning him to the other side. In fact, there was just an intense darkness that threatened to squash him like gnat. However, the face of that idiot brat, the son of his idiot former mentor, kept flashing in his mind. His words clamped down on him like the boulder that nearly cost him life, when he was just that dim witted, Uchiha failure. Before he became what he was. "You're Uchiha Obito!" the brat shouted at him, and he coughed up more blood. His eyelids flickered open and close, as a sigh escaped his crumpled up body. It was just like Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina to make a brat as obnoxious as they were. There was something about Naruto that unnerved him, just like when he was a babe, crying that night of the Kyuubi attack. The man, who hadn't called himself Obito in so many years, looked at the sky, stained with the blood that had been shed so far. The war was still going on and he knew that foolish blonde haired brat was stilly fighting. A part of him, the one he had tried to kill off as his time as Tobi, knew that the boy was right. That was the part of Obito that both envied and admired the child who fought with everything he had. That was why Obito aggravated Naruto as they stood on opposite frontlines of the war. He wanted to break him, just like the world broke him. He wanted to see that look of despair as it crossed his face, just like when Obito saw Kakashi ram that Chidori in Rin's chest. He wanted Naruto to become NOTHING like he had. And more than anything, he wanted, no needed to see that Naruto would take the same path that he had taken, when Obito, himself lost everything. So when Naruto looked at him square in the eyes, as he ripped out the tail beasts, just like Obito had done with the boy's mother so many years ago, he saw it. There in those blue orbs, were an unwavering determination, blazing and burning, unwilling to be put out by anything Obito threw at him. Naruto had confirmed his worst fears. " _If things were different"_ he wheezed. He could see Kakashi and his former mentor looking down at him. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he looked at the clear night sky. _Tell me, what should I have done to ease the pain? What should have I done different? Did I even stand a chance of happiness if you weren't in my life? The what-ifs, they haunt me, even now, but you already knew that, right Rin?_ Then, a shadow blocked his view and his eyes widened a bit. Brown strands of hair and a blurry face smiled at him as the person leaned down to look at him.

"You can't rewrite the past, Obito-kun" a warm voice murmured. He tried to reach out his hand, but it flopped back to his side. His strength was leaving him. She placed her hand on his cheek that was drizzled with his tears. "But you can fix the mistakes you made. And you've made quite the mess, ne?" she asked, and just as always, there weren't any judgment in her voice. There was just the same kindness that she exuberated. "He's going to need your help in winning this war" she said.

"Why...should...I?" he gasped and her smile softened. She wiped away the lone tear on his cheek, and he could feel her finger tips gliding lightly against the scars there. He was happy to see her again, but he never wanted her to see him like this. So deformed, so ugly.

"Because, you're a hero" she said, and he could feel the salty taste of his tears in his throat. "And a hero is the one who saves the world" she whispered, kissing the scars that he once were hateful of. When she stood up, she smiled at him. "When you're finished, I'll be waiting, ne?" she said with that girlish charm that only Rin could posses, she flickered out of existence once more.

"You are my redemption" he whispered and with a new found strength, stood up. He would right his wrongs; he would help save the world that he had doomed to destruction and help the Uzumaki brat. He had to, if he was going to face Rin again.

* * *

Fourth Shinobi War, Alternate Universe

Uchiha Obito stood, with his brethren at the helm of the battlefield, staring into the eyes of his enemies. It had been years since Rin's death but unlike before, he was a man of peace. He had allowed the pain to slink away from his life and he was ever glad that he made such a decision. He glanced at his younger brother, who was no longer a kid, but a man in his own right. He stood strong, just like his father who was on his left, headstrong like his mother who stood on the right of his father and brave just like his godparents who stood off at the side. Obito couldn't shake the feeling of respect when he looked at Naruto and he wasn't the only one. Their friends, his friends, all the shinobi of the Elemental Nations were ready to give up their life for the blonde. As though sensing his stare, Naruto glanced at him. In that moment, he could almost see that blue eyed four year old kid in the young man's place. In that split second, he was the same kid that had saved him from the darkness. Throughout his short life, he had taught Obito things like loyalty of friendship, courage, determination and strength that only Naruto could teach. He smiled at Obito who smiled back. Obito knew that all his past choices were the right ones, because it led him here, standing by the same person he could call his brother and his comrades, ready to protect the world, and everything they loved. "We won't let you win!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha forefather, who calmly gazed at them. With a war cry of their own, they all shot forward, intent on bringing the man down. Yes, Uchiha Obito had chosen the right path, and he didn't have any doubts in his mind about his life or his past decisions as he attacked the colossal monster with everything he had. Because his life was the only 'What-if' scenario and he didn't need to ponder on the thought, _if things were different._


End file.
